nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Barbarian
The last remnants of the wrath and might of Alaric and his once-glorious empire, these broken yet strangely determined warriors seek battle throughout the world, hoping to avenge their fallen king. Calling upon him and other warrior gods, they enhance their natural abilities with supernatural blessings. As time goes on, the hearts and wills of these ruthless barbarians become more aligned with their primary deity, Alaric, eventually becoming one with his spirit. At this point the barbarian’s abilities are permanently enhanced to the point where it is almost as if Alaric walked the planet once more. Hit Die D12 Starting Gold 4d4 x 10 Skill Points 4 + Int Class Features * = Pulled from original Barbarian class features, as seen on www.dndtools.eu/classes/barbarian/ *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency': A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Furious Sprint (Ex – Level 1): The shattered barbarian gains +10 to movement speed, regardless of what they are wearing. Every 5 levels their base movement speed increases by 5. *'Illiteracy': Barbarians are the only characters who do not automatically know how to read and write. A barbarian may spend 2 skill points to gain the ability to read and write all languages he is able to speak. A barbarian who gains a level in any other class automatically gains literacy. Any other character who gains a barbarian level does not lose the literacy he or she already had. Rage (Ex – Level 1): Every time damage is taken, the rage and fury of the shattered barbarian increases by a factor of (Damage taken * .25) + Existing Rage (Starts at 0 each day). Rage caps at +30 and grants a series of bonuses. * Every 3rd point of Rage grants +1 to strength. If it is a decimal, it is not counted (2.5 only yields 2 rage). * Every 5th point, +1 to both Will and Reflex saves is granted. * At the 30th point, +10 Intimidate *'Uncanny Dodge (Ex – Level 2)': A barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class (a barbarian with at least four levels of rogue, for example), he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Leap (Ex – Level 4): The Barbarian has the ability to Leap at an enemy that is within Current Movement Speed * .5 range. The target and ANY enemy within one square of the target must make a DC 10+1/2 Level+Main Stat Reflex save and, should they fail, become stunned for one round and take double the barbarian's class levels in damage. Should they pass, they still take the damage but avoid being stunned. Might of Alaric (Su – Level 7): This grants a passive +10 bonus to the intimidate skill. In addition, any enemy the shattered barbarian engages in combat will become shaken unless they make a Will save equal to 10 + their intimidate modifier. If the Shattered Barbarian succeeds in their attack for an enemy who has failed their save, an extra 1d6 + the barbarian’s class level is added to the damage dealt. Groundslam (Ex – Level 10): *Add-on to Leap ability* Upon landing, the Barbarian has the potential to do 3d6 + double their class levels in damage. This OVERRIDES the landing damage done by Leap so that they do not stack. If used in combination with the Level 17-20 Immortal Warrior ability, the enemy must also make a DC 15 + their Strength modifier. In addition, the Save DC for Leap becomes 10 + Char Level + Main Stat. Should they fail, they are blown from where they stand 10 feet in a direction away from the Barbarian. If they were stunned from the Leap save, they remain stunned upon landing. If they succeeded the save for Leap, they are stunned upon landing and must take additional damage equal to the Barbarian's level. Eternal Memory of Alaric (Su – Level 12): Moving closer toward unity with the spirit of Alaric, memories of Alaric and his glorious battles come to form within the shattered barbarian, granting them a +1 to the strength modifier, +1 to will saves and +1 to intimidate. Each level hereafter, the memory of Alaric grows and strengthens within them, increasing their strength, will saves and intimidate by 1 up until but excluding level 17. Immortal Warrior (Su – Level 17): At the start of each day, the player must roll 1d3 to determine the number of times they can call upon Alaric to unnaturally enhance all of their abilities. Immortal Warrior, which lasts for 10 rounds, grants the barbarian immunity to Fortitude and a +10 to Will saves as well as total immunity to critical hits. For the duration of this ability, the barbarian also gains a +5 to Dodge and a +5 to their strength score (Labeled under Temp Score). Their base movement speed increases by 30, and any enemy hit by the barbarian’s unnaturally powerful melee attacks must make a reflex save equal to the level of the barbarian + their strength modifier or else become stunned for 1 round. Upon entering this supernatural form, the barbarian loses 5 on all reflex saves and a -10 to their Constitution score. Return of Alaric (Su – Level 20): At level 20, the spirit of the barbarian and Alaric himself are merged, allowing the barbarian to permanently enter Immortal Warrior form, which no longer hurts Reflex saves or their Constitution score.